Return to the Negaverse
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the newest mega crossover, sure to be more confusing than ever, chock-full of backwards names, as we RETURN TO THE NEGAVERSE! …Just kidding. XD However, I think we are seriously out-of-date in terms of what’s happening in the Negaverse. As much as I would LOVE to do another Negaverse story and use the DNK more, it would take just as long to develop them as the Positives, and we have a Pirate War to finish. However, because I’d hate to neglect them, I decided to do this mini discussion series where I describe what the Negatives are doing during the events of certain stories. We already know what happens in some cases, as seen in Down in the Negaverse, but there are a ton of huge gaps in other cases." -Gamewizard2008 Return to the Negaverse is a discussion series written by Gamewizard2008. In it, he describes new operatives and missions undertaken by the Destructively Nefarious Kids, outside of ''Down in the Negaverse'' or any other stories. New Sectors, New Abilities To kick off this series, let’s get introduced to our characters. Not only will I be briefly going over the sectors we already know, I’ll also introduce new sectors! In both cases, I may also provide info on their current statuses. DNK Moonbase *Nerehc Onu – Maintaining his status as a reliable leader, his new Fierce Deity powers make him a force to be reckoned with. *Ininap Yksvolird – Not really combat savvy, she is in charge of sending motivational messages to her fellow operatives, and always prays for everyone’s success. *Sicnarf Yksvolird – Became a Haki teacher for new and old operatives, though he rarely goes out into the field. *Yddam Yhprum – She trained with the merpeople to improve her Fishman Karate and resistance to bloodbending. She has long abandoned her cowardly nature. *Hcaz Yhprum – He learned Armament and Observation Haki, and he trains with his sister often. *Annaira Eerfnud – Her sadistic nature slowly disappearing, she uses normal waterbending attacks and has learned Healing. *Atnort Eerfnud – Learned to control his lightning better and uses safer attacks. *Beewv – Applies Kateeny Style with his swordplay and has become one of the strongest swordsmen. *Avakam – Proves to be an excellent sniper with Observation Haki, but started to use Antikill bullets after the Positives taught them how to make them. *Emorej – Alongside the other aliens, he keeps connections with other intergalactic DNKs and listens for trouble. Nega-Sector V *Arorua Onu – After making amends with Nerehc, she decided to take up swordplay to be of more use to her brother and her team. *Sirhc Onu – Though still rather cowardly, Yrrah built him an armored Armadillo suit, which he uses to roll around and attack enemies. *Nosam Atnalamid – Still heavily crushes on Lorac Nosretsam, but has become a stronger waterbender. He can will other people to cry and use their tears against them. *Akurah Atnalamid – A stronger poisonbender, Akurah learned to produce a noxious gas that can make itchy warts appear on enemy bodies. *Aliehs Citnarf – Having awakened as a darknessbender, she can spread her gloom to enemies. *Eirik Seltaeb – Still rather noisy and a strong soundbender. *Yrrah Nagillig – Has become as proficient with technology as Artie Gilligan. Knows Observation Haki. *Eitra Nagillig – Has become a strong fighter, usually takes his strong hamsters into battle to use as armor. He learned Armament Haki and can spread it to his hamsters. *Eelyah Nagillig – Discovered earthbending and learned to build structures out of stone, usually so she can break them. She is quite delighted by bugs. Nega-Sector W *Ynohtna EiznekCm – Continuing to have a pacifistic fighting style, he trained himself to be highly durable against all manner of attacks, and is learning Observation to work on his dodging skills, as well as chi-blocking. *Ibyf Thgirbluf – She uses her fearbending to fill enemies with terrifying thoughts of the future, and trained herself by facing her own illusions of dark futures. *Yllas and Yevrah Reprah – The duo built Topman robots to help them in combat and equipped their selves with Topsuits, wherein they can spin rapidly and strike enemies with blades. *Aenara Thgirbluf – Although she trained herself and got stronger, and though Ynohtna was willing to forgive her past actions, Aenara left the DNK for a time as she felt uncomfortable around them. Nega-Sector IC *Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik – With their father dead and their stated purpose fulfilled, the siblings struggled to find a meaning with life, and have ultimately left the DNK after their imprisonment. *With only 3 members of the sector left, Nega-IC was shut down as they merged with Sector -L. Nega-Sector L *Ydolem Noskcaj – Though her shadowbending’s improved, she remains a rather gentle fighter. *Nollid Kroy – Replacing Ynnad’s role as the mage, he has helped to keep Ydolem’s secret-keeping business successful. *Alol Krots – She uses her fashion designer skills to make battle-ready outfits for her team, befitting the situation, using Nollid’s magic to give them their affects. *Yrret Krots – Having been moved by Nerehc’s actions, he regretted his past actions and has improved his psychicbending to serve the DNK as best he can. *Ikuyim Latsyrc – She’s quickly moving up as the DNK’s strongest earthbender. She was a hero during an incident involving the Hsinim and has gained greater fame among the organization. *Ynnad Noskcaj – He left the team and grew more distant with his sister. He would not return to battle until a certain incident on one fateful day. Nega-Sector W7 *Asia – The new leader of the team, she is an excellent strategist and strong airbender. *Yenmihc – Though she returned to helping her team, her past actions earned her the position of “punching bag,” albeit nothing too cruel. She still visits and bonds with her Positive, as Chimney is treated the same way, or so she says. *Ahcniea – She has become an excellent doctor within the DNK, and she reacts quickly in battle, still using her Puppet Style against enemies. *Sipa – Still pulling pranks with her magic, albeit much gentler than before, she has grown stronger with her spells. *Lirpa Keewnedlog – She has become the fastest human without bending and learned Armament Haki, using her legs in combat. During the 13 Darknesses Quest, she ended up in a side-quest involving her long-lost cousin, Bi. *Ahcom – Though still rather weak, she learned Observation to dodge attacks and makes good use of her Gentle Fist. New DNK Sectors Nega-Sector JP *Atnij Irakanah (leader) – He is considered a “gentleman” and greatly respects girls, encouraging any girl he meets to do “better than the boys” (even if the message doesn’t always reach). He is a musicbender with a beautiful voice. *Nirak Ikasoruk – Used to have a phobia of bugs and dirt, but she was talented at tennis, the only sport she could cope with, and she attacks enemies with fast, homing tennis balls designed to return to her. The incident with the Hsinim helped her conquer her fear. *Uzuy Ikasoruk – Her sister’s natural opposite, her attire and mannerisms are very sloppy. She loves football (Napaj has American football) and attacks with Footbombs that do stun explosions. *Ururu Ayigumust – The tallest of her sector, she is a confident athlete, but because she doesn’t like hurting people, she serves as the team’s massager to get them prepped up for battle. Atnij highly admires her, though she often teases him. *Amadok – She works as a shrine maiden and prays for good fortune on her town and fellow operatives. She also helps to remove evil curses on people. Nega-Sector SA *Asigan Atoihs (leader) – Though she was born male, she got a sex change, much to her mother’s chagrin. She is a waterbender, and she detests violent fiction, so as such, she doesn’t enjoy killing in real life. She shares this trait with her Positive, but Nagisa still doesn’t feel comfortable around her. *Anaigrom – She dresses in the latest fashions and is very social with others, and good girlfriends with Asigan. Still, she will often gossip behind Asigan’s back. She is a poisonbender who primarily attacks with burps. *Allebmoog – The tallest of her sector due to her arms, she is naturally a strong fist-fighter. She finds history boring as it’s stuff that happened in the past and thinks it barely matters, choosing only to look to the future. *Xedni – She learned to appreciate food and be more active, though she is still rather pudgy. She learned how to work with computers and found talent with programming, similar to Carol. Nega-Sector MG *Ydnew Llevram (leader) – She left the Black Lotus and joined DNK, becoming a Sector Leader. She is the DNK’s strongest spacebender. *Oemor Tlobnoc – A psychicbender who can summon Dream Spirits from the Dream Realm; he can summon numerous weaker spirits, but fewer strong spirits. Since they usually do the fighting for him, there is little reason to exercise. *Ikik Akamay – A heavy eater who is somewhat pudgy, she uses Spaceman Taijutsu and is a heavy hitter. *Revilo Nosro – A darknessbender who has a toxic relationship with his mother. He’s a bully to everyone in his neighborhood. *Pilihp Ylekalb – A brave mouse who learned English, he’s a capable fighter who trains with Ikik, but often hides behind her whenever Revilo scares him. *Glasses Girl – A punk girl in street clothes who wears sunglasses. Hails from the Poison Mushroom Kingdom and uses guns in battle. She is secretly the heir to a mafia clan. Nega-Sector $ *Lorac Nosretsam (leader) – While still bad at computers, she has become an excellent master thief and chi-blocking martial artist. She decided to join DNK and form a sector of poor master thieves. *Acificap Southeast – A passionate studier of magical creatures, her specialty is exploring magical locations. She uses ropes in combat. *Ssiew Eenhcs – A plantbender with short hair, she greatly enjoys the company of animals and rescues them from poachers or other villains. *Hgielar – A trait shared with Lorac, he detests animals, for he was captured by a gang of evil Nomékop and rescued by his would-be teammates. He is a muscular boy who knows Armament Haki. *Leic Spirithive – An angel from the Spirit World who wished to know the struggles of the living once again, joining the poorest team. Since he cannot fight mortals, he serves as the housekeeper and cooks all the meals. He is an excellent chef. Conclusion For our next session, I’ll go over missions the DNK embarked on after the events of Negaverse, such as the Great Veggie Heist or side-plots that took place during the 13 Darknesses Quest. Ah, and you’re probably curious about Aluben’s current status. Well, that’s best saved for later~ Nega-Sector JP Chapter 1: Tennis Star Nirak The chapter opens when Nirak wins a tennis competition at her school. Friends and fans alike amass around her in admiration, but Nirak panics and tells them to get away, afraid of catching germs, to which her sister, Uzuy tackles a path through the crowd so Nirak can escape. Amadok proclaims that Nirak won thanks to her prayers, but Atnij argues that Nirak was already too talented. A businessman approaches Nirak and offers her a chance to play in a competition against “professionals.” She is hesitant at first, but Atnij convinces her to do it, and Nirak’s condition is that the field has to be highly cleaned and sterilized. Nirak shows up at the competition and is making short work of her opponents. Ururu decides to explore the building and trips on Amoyr, a very short man who was one of Nirak’s opponents. She extends a vibrant greeting to him, but Amoyr displays a cold personality as he explains that he and all the others are prisoners who were betting their own freedom if they could beat a student in tennis, even though none of them are pro tennis players themselves. Ururu runs out and reveals this truth to Nirak during her next match. Nirak is outraged, but the prison warden informs her that they intend to pay her a large sum for her part in this. Nirak denies their money and attacks the warden, and her team ends up in a brawl with the guards. Sector -JP defeats them as they decide to help the prisoners escape. Though Atnij questions if that was morally the right thing to do, he still felt the police deserved it for abusing Nirak’s talent. Chapter 2: A Good Night’s Sleep Uzuy returns to her room one night, and though it is normally a filthy mess, it doesn’t stop her from sleeping peacefully. However, she wakes up with terrible itchiness as bugs have infested her room, attracted by her scent. When her friends learn of this, Nirak smothers her in disinfectant and scolds her for not taking better care of her room, and for her unsanitary lifestyle. Uzuy argues that, except for this bug problem, she’s perfectly fine with how she is and doesn’t think she needs any more than a quick rinse in the bathtub to get her through the day. However, when the others express dislike at her smell and refuse to let her stay in their room, Uzuy feels offended and decides to stay in Sector -SA’s treehouse for the time being, believing her football buddy, Anaigrom will let her stay. Anaigrom agrees to Uzuy’s request, joking that she’s smelled way worse things. The two toss a football around for a bit as Uzuy complains about her sister’s cleaning obsession, thinking she’s going to die the same way Mom did. When Anai questions this, Uzuy explains how their mom was an angry person who always complained at her kids for not cleaning after their selves. One morning, this caused her to be late in dropping her kids off at school and driving to work, and in her haste, after dropping her kids off, she ended up in a car crash that killed her. Anaigrom apologizes for Uzuy’s loss, but the latter merely uses the incident as justification for her lifestyle, thinking her mom would’ve lived if she wasn’t so obsessed with cleaning. Anai hesitates to throw the ball, feeling upset by the story and says how Uzuy and Nirak were affected by their mother’s death in very different ways. Uzuy decides she is tired, so Anai brings out a sleeping bag for her as they share a room. However, Anai begins to find her smell a bit intolerable, so she leaves to sleep on the couch. Uzuy hears her leave, and when she doesn’t return, the former feels a bit aggravated, also contributed by her itchy hair. The next day, Nega-JP shows up to bring Uzuy home, saying they resolved the bug problem, but they are surprised to learn Uzuy has taken a proper bath with soap, her body shinier than it’s ever been. She resentfully asks Nirak if she’s happy now, to which the sister answers with a simple “Yes.” Still rather peeved, Uzuy would give her room a cleaning later, but she would sleep in her nice clean bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Chapter 3: Ururu <> Ururu The DNK is hosting a racing competition and encourages all the fastest operatives to compete. A track was set up on Moonbase Gym for people to train. Ururu is excited to get into it, taking her stance on the starting line, along with Lirpa, Innus, Hcaz, and Ikuyim. Ururu wishes them the best of luck in a humble fashion—but as soon as the race begins, Ururu’s competitive streak kicks in: speeding ahead of the competition, she starts yelling and throwing taunts at the racers, calling them slowpokes and slugs. Her mouth is remarkably bigger than her Positive’s, saliva spewing with each word. Lirpa is angered by her words, putting more power to her feet as she charges to get ahead. The other racers, frightened by their speed, decide to wait in place as Ururu and Lirpa zoom laps around the track. They are speed demons, neck-in-neck in this thrilling training race, but as the 10th, final lap is about to end, Ururu wins by a hair’s length. She boasts of her victory, shakes her rear at Lirpa, and slurs up a storm of poor sportsmanship. But in a heartbeat, Ururu changes back to her kinder persona and says, “Good effort, Lirpa! I can’t wait to race you on the big day!” Her teammates stare at her awkwardly. Lirpa is still upset over Ururu’s attitude and seeks to find a way to sabotage her. Sipa considers planting a curse on Ururu, but Lirpa feels it can easily be traced back to them. Instead, Sipa uses her magic to sneak them into DNK Arctic Prison, where they locate the supervillain, Palindrome. Palindrome is a quirky villain whose sentences can be spelled the same forward and back, but to write his dialogue would require pure genius. However, he claims to have eaten the Swap-Paws Fruit, and by touching people, he can swap peoples’ personalities to the inverse. The girls make the deal that if Palindrome swaps Ururu’s personality, they’ll set him free, to which he agrees. Sipa shrinks him for portability, and they make their way to JP’s treehouse to have Palindrome touch a sleeping Ururu, and afterwards sneak out. When Ururu greets her friends the next day, she displays a timid, cowardly demeanor, tripping and acting clumsily. When they take her up to Moonbase to train on the track, she is remarkably slower than yesterday, afraid the other operatives will try to prank her from behind, and so they easily outpace her. Atnij is immediately suspicious, believing something unnatural is at play. He tries to motivate her by saying she’s the fastest girl alive and she’s not afraid of anything, but Ururu only becomes more upset, ashamed for disappointing her leader. Nirak remarks that, “She’s not even Ururu Ayigumust anymore, more like ‘Ururu Tsumugiya.’” Uzuy wonders if she can get over this by tomorrow, to which Amadok claims she will prepare a “Courage Spirit” to help Ururu. The next day, the operatives are at the valley where the race will transpire. They will traverse across the valley and up a mountain. The race begins, and Ururu has a slow start. That is when Amadok summons the Courage Spirit: it is a tiny Grim Reaper with cyan flames and a scythe. Ururu panics, thinking it’s going to kill her, so she runs faster than she’s ever run. Atnij is proud of her for realizing the importance of life! Lirpa is angry that Ururu is still doing so well and struggles to keep up. Unfortunately, that’s when Palindrome shows up to ruin the fun: he was driving a racecar! He was running into operatives, sending them flying into the air, and the last two were Ururu and Lirpa. A frightened Ururu runs off the track, only to be chased by the madman. He is about to ram her, but Lirpa suddenly leaps above the car and kicks the villain through the glass, causing him to crash. Lirpa states this wasn’t part of the deal, but Palindrome is acting on his own agenda now. Lirpa runs to kick him, but the villain dodges and touches her, swapping her character to “April,” and this is followed by turning her clothes inside-out. But that’s when Ururu runs up to punch him, thinking he’s some kind of pervert. She kicks him off his feet and beats him to a pulp while still maintaining a panicky state. Palindrome loses consciousness, and his Devil Fruit wears off and fixes the two girls. Lirpa regretfully admits that she initially hired the villain to change Ururu’s personality because of her cocky attitude. Ururu says she never meant to offend her and was just getting into the spirit. She suggests Lirpa oughta try it, and Lirpa does just that as they run to finish the race. Throwing insults at one-another, they go faster and faster, and the race results in a tie. Their throats are sore afterward, gasping in desperate need of water. The Courage Spirit rests on Ururu’s chest, enjoying a nice glass of his own water. Palindrome is arrested as Atnij questions his life’s choices. Palindrome’s response is as follows: “Do good? I? No. Evil anon I deliver. I maim nine more hero men in Saginaw. Sanitary sword a tuck Carol, I! Lo, rack, cut a drowsy rat in Aswan. I gas nine more hero men in Miami. Reviled, I? No na, live on I do. O’ God!” Chapter 4: Dream Savior Amadok The chapter opens with several kids gathered at Amadok’s personal shrine, which is connected to the outside of the treehouse. They claim to be plagued with misfortune, so Amadok asks for them to hand her their favorite items. She uses Ghost Whispering to awaken the spirits inside those items and ask them to take very good care of their owners. After they leave, Amadok goes back inside, enjoying dinner with her teammates as Atnij praises her good deeds. Uzuy asks if they believe the notion that Negatives don’t get accepted to the Spirit World, but Amadok has faith their souls will live in peace after they’ve left this world, just like her parents. Amadok goes to sleep, hoping to wake up in her peaceful Dream World where she flies among the spirits. Her dreamscape exists under a starry night sky, where slithery, smiling, wisp-like spirits soar across the forest. Amadok lays back peacefully, the wind chilling her skin. She wishes to fly among the spirits for real some day, with her friends to join her. But to her shock, all her spirit friends begin to get captured in red bubbles, and Amadok is forced to jump off before she is Bubbled. As the sky becomes filled with dark clouds, a black-hooded figure in a dark coat approaches Amadok, his red eyes gleaming. He scoffs at Amadok for thinking her little “charms” can save people from their horrible fates. Amadok summons more spirits to fight the boy, but he creates more bubbles to ensnare them before eventually trapping Amadok. She desperately bangs on the bubble to escape, but is helpless as she floats to the sky and is forced to sleep. Amadok awakes in her own bed, sighing as she passes it off as a nightmare. When she tries to get up, she trips on her blanket, and her morning is plagued with unfortunate missteps, spilling her juice, tearing her kimono, etc.. Uzuy finds it humorous at first, but her friends start to grow concerned. Amadok’s customers from yesterday, along with dozens of other kids, return to her shrine, once again plagued with bad luck. But this time, Amadok is unable to call the spirits from their items. Her voice kept choking, rendering her Ghost Whispering useless. Amadok tells her friends about the nightmare, and based on the dark boy’s bubble powers, she believes he is a rogue Bubble Dreamer who is invading peoples’ dreams and Bubbling everything, causing misfortune to plague them in real life. Atnij sings Amadok a lullaby to put her to sleep, so she could possibly fix the mess. They wake her up a couple hours later, but Amadok explains her dreamself was still Bubbled, so she drifted in empty blackness. She can think of one other way to escape her prison: if the five of them sleep in the same bed, their dreamscapes will become linked, and they will be able to help her. The five are rather cramped, with Nirak expressing displeasure, but Atnij sings one more lullaby to put them all to sleep. The other four wake up in their dreamscapes and find portals interlinking them to each other, so they all meet up in Amadok’s corrupted dream. The mysterious boy ambushes them, so the others fight while Atnij rides a Song Wave to the foggy sky, going above the clouds to the Sea of Bubbles. He finds where Amadok is trapped and blows a Song Beam to pop her bubble, and Amadok comically panics before falling. Atnij surfs down to catch her, and after recomposing herself, she asks the Bubble Dreamer what his problem is. The boy, Otokam, explains he had been plagued with misfortune all his life, but had developed a fondness for his own curse, and has since took pleasure in cursing other people by trapping their dreams. All five of them battle Otokam, with Amadok summoning Dream Spirits that naturally formed in her realm, but too few appeared, and Otokam summons his own Nightmares from his bubbles, proving too strong for the team. Amadok decides it’s time for the spirits to wake up, and she has Atnij amplify her voice, so all the spirits in the Sea of Bubbles hear her and break free of their bubbles. They swarm down, attack Otokam’s spirits, and soon have the boy overpowered. Uzuy grabs the boy in a choke-hold and claims she will find out where he lives and give him the punishment of a lifetime, unless he takes Amadok to all the dreamscapes he corrupted so she can wake up everyone’s spirits. The next day, all the kids thank Amadok for ridding their curses. At school, Uzuy wonders if they should try to find Otokam to make sure he never does this again, but Ururu is confident he learned his lesson. They walk past a short, dorky boy, and Uzuy glances back at him when she thinks he looked familiar. The boy panics and quickly keeps walking, not daring to look back at her. Chapter 5: Atnij of the Odureg Nega-JP wake up to an inviting smell, and they are surprised to see a cake on the kitchen table. One corner had a tennis ball icing design, another had a football, another a smiling ghost, and the 4th had a sneaker. Atnij baked it to congratulate the girls for their hard work these past few days. Nirak remarks it as an unhealthy breakfast, but Uzuy and Ururu are excited to wolf it down. Amadok begins to eat her corner in a calmer manner, with Nirak reluctantly doing the same. Ururu remarks it’s as sweet as the little man who made it, ruffling Atnij’s hair. With a smirk, Uzuy asks the long-awaited question: which one does he like the best? Atnij, of course, can’t pick a favorite and thinks they’re all great in their own way. Amadok inquires that he must have a type, but Atnij believes he’s not worthy for any woman. Ururu still thinks he deserves a reward, so she decides to go to Atnij’s house in secret to ask his parents what he likes. Atnij’s father is delighted to meet one of his son’s ‘girls,’ thinking she would be an excellent wife, to which Ururu blushes. When Ururu asks about his son’s interests, the father looks disgruntled, saying “What kind of girl doesn’t know what her man likes? If you expect to stay with him, you’d better pay better attention.” Ururu feels offended and corrects him in saying they aren’t romantically involved. Mr. Irakanah states that she better abandon that mindset, and Ururu soon learns that he treats his own wife like a slave. Ururu meets with Atnij at the treehouse, with the others there as well, and though she feels uncomfortable about it, she tells him about her unpleasant meeting with his father. Atnij asks if she was hurt and apologizes for any mistreatment. Ururu also apologizes, thinking she intruded on a private matter regarding his family. Atnij thinks he may as well tell them a shameful truth about his ancestry: he is a descendant of the Odureg, an ancient tribe of women who only lived to serve the opposite gender. They used to live in the ancient kingdom of Lorule, but thousands of years later, Atnij’s mother still follows that degrading tradition and thus chose to marry a slave-driver husband. Only females are born to the tribe and raised to follow this lifestyle, but Atnij was “the one man born every hundred years.” Growing up, he always felt bad for his mother and ashamed of his heritage, and vowed that he would spend his life inspiring girls instead of degrading them. However, he too was afraid of defying his father’s wishes, so he had been feeding him lies that his teammates were his “servants.” The girls feel bad for hearing this. Atnij explains he has no intention to get married or have kids, wanting his family to end so no more girls have to end up like his mother. Atnij believes they must be ashamed of him and decides to stay at his own house for that night. Mr. Irakanah explains that Ururu came over earlier, suggesting Atnij to let that one go as she seems too clueless. True, his mom isn’t the smartest cracker around, but at least she knows how to pay attention. Atnij snaps at him for talking about his teammates that way, and goes on to say that Mom doesn’t need someone like him. The angered father turns on his Haki and goes to punch his son, but Atnij’s mom gets in the way and takes the hit. Atnij ultimately attacks with his musicbending, but his father’s Haki proves stronger as Atnij becomes riddled with bruises. Atnij is knocked into the backyard, the father deactivating his Haki as he thinks he no longer needs it. A Footbomb suddenly crashes into Irakanah and stuns him, followed by a tennis ball to the face: Uzuy and Nirak are responsible. Atnij’s teammates stand guard before him, and Nirak remarks, “Can’t you do better than the girls, Atnij?” Amadok sends spirits to fly around the father’s head and blind his vision, giving Ururu the chance to chi-block his Haki, while Uzuy tackles him to the ground. Nirak leaps above the father for one more tennis ball to the face. The man musters his strength and shakes Uzuy off, then punches Nirak, but he is swarmed by Music Notes that overpower and knock him out. At first, they think it was Atnij’s bending, but it actually came from his mother. Mrs. Irakanah hugs her son and glad he is okay. She regrets ever marrying that man and decides it’s time for a change in tradition. The DNK arrest the father, so with only his mother raising him now, Atnij promises to make her the happiest woman ever. Atnij’s teammates proclaim they are happy to ‘serve’ him, squeezing him in hugs as they promise to become ‘worthy’ enough to marry him. Meeting Their Matches Jinta/Atnij – Atnij would ask Jinta to describe his team’s abilities and characteristics in detail. Atnij would quickly feel envious that his Positive got to work with such proud and strong girls. He regrets not being there for the boxing tournament. Karin/Nirak – Karin would try out tennis for her Negative’s sake, but she would use her foot to kick the ball. Nirak would have to sanitize the ball each time, asking why Karin doesn’t play the right way, but Karin finds this method more fun and challenging. Yuzu/Uzuy – Yuzu would wake up in a dizzy state. To her shock, hers and Karin’s room was a mess, and she and her Negative were in tatters. Apparently, Yuzunite and Uzuy had ended up wrestling and it got really intense. Ururu/Ururu – Nega-Ururu tries on the Tiny Devil, which stretches to fit her, and she joyfully shrinks down and flies around. She yells Posi-Ururu to try and catch her, and the shorter opposite chases her around the treehouse. She soon finds it very exhausting as it’s like chasing an athletic fly. Kodama/Amadok – Amadok summons the spirits inside Kodama’s fireworks, and the spirits happily thank her for building their homes. Kodama cries in joy and admits it’s going to feel sad after she blows them all up. The spirits panic. Sector -SA Chapter 1: Xedni Calls Hacks Xedni is on her favorite couch, eyes locked to the screen as she is engaged in a videogame. The game is Cleanime (the opposite of Splatoon), and in this online mode, the Washlings must clean up more ink than the opposing team to win. The others are watching her, enjoying the entertainment, but Xedni is shocked when an opposing player is cleaning large amounts of ink with a weak weapon. She becomes increasingly frustrated and believes the player is hacking the game. “Well, two can play at that game,” Xedni says as she looks up how to hack the game in question. Lots of people hack Cleanime, so they left instructions, and before long, Xedni finds herself at the Coding Table. With an evil laughter, the chubby gamer begins to give herself her own upgrades, like a Wipe Brush that can cut across the entire field. However, opposing players begin to hack up stronger upgrades, and they soon become more bizarre. Xedni plants traps for other players to walk on, after which pianos would fall and crush them. Another player traps her with a foam noodle snake that flings her off the field. Xedni creates a gun that shoots out rockstars to beat players up with guitars. The enemies program it to rain hamburgers, causing Xedni’s team to forcibly eat them and grow heavier. Unfortunately, the hacking becomes too much for the game to handle. That’s when the President of Odnetnin’s Washsona lands in and yells, “What the FUCK is going on here?! You’ve made our game more of a mess than it’s supposed to be! It’s time for a mass reset, no one’s allowed to play for a month!” Xedni slumps in sadness, thinking she would be kicked out of the Washfest because of this. Asigan admits to having a good laugh with all those crazy hacks, and Allebmoog was impressed with Xedni’s handiwork, surprised “those hefty fingers could type so quickly.” Xedni smiles, realizing she did have lots of fun, and starts to think of ways she could apply her hacking talent to her DNK duties. Chapter 2: The Abmoog with the Dragon Tattoo The team decides to visit Allebmoog’s hometown, Law City, populated by rich Mushroomians who detested their homeworld and sought more comfortable lives on Earth. Allebmoog led them to the shopping center, introducing her school friends: a Dya-Namite girl (a Bob-omb, but resembling a dynamite), an Apook boy, and a Toad boy (instead of a round mushroom head, it was a pointed ’shroom head). Both groups exchange greetings, though the Mushroomians acknowledge Xedni as “the Marshmallow,” much to her chagrin. The Mushroomians are then introduced to Anaigrom, who is wearing spunky street clothes, and they are awed by how cool she looks. Anai makes the point that she always wears the coolest fashions. They ask to hang out with Anai, and she agrees, but when Alleb tries to join, the Mushrooms turn her down and remind her she was giving the others a tour. Anai tells her friends that she’ll catch up and goes with the gang. Allebmoog feels abandoned, but she continues giving Xedni and Asigan their tour. When they meet up with Anaigrom later, they see the Mushroomians carrying several new clothes that Anai had woven herself. She boasts with pride about her Silanaf heritage, for her people are the most modernized modistes around. When they return to the treehouse, Anaigrom expresses how much fun she had with the Mushrooms, as she learned a ton about Mushroomian fashions and they shared ideas. Alleb sounds upset in her responses, and Anai says that she didn’t mean to steal her friends. Alleb admits that she’s jealous because, due to most of her body being arms, she can’t enjoy beautiful, fancy clothes like most people can. However, Anai believes that, if clothing doesn’t work for Alleb, maybe tattoos could. After learning about Mushroomian paint and purchasing some herself, Anaigrom decides to practice tattoo art, using Alleb as a test model. She paints a spring-like design around Alleb’s arms, which allow her to bounce very high. She paints a wind design, which allows her to run much faster on her arms, and then a dragon design, which adds extra strength to her punches. For the time being, Alleb decides to stick with the dragon design. It gives her that troublemaker, “tough girl” vibe. Since Xedni still can’t log onto Cleanime, she asks what they wanna do next week. Remembering the DNK’s recent alliance with the Nimbi DNK, Asigan thinks they should visit Aipyks. Chapter 3: Peacemaker Asigan The girls bring their swimwear to Aipyks and go to swim in a cloud lake that is not polluted. At first, Xedni is embarrassed, for this is her first time wearing a swimsuit, but Asigan thinks she looks adorable. Xedni has a hard time becoming stabilized in the water, especially since cloud water is lighter than normal water, but Asigan helps her to swim with her waterbending. Allebmoog remarks, “So that’s what a watermelon looks like when it’s swimming,” earning a growl from Xedni. They then hear commotion across the lake, and see that some Nimbi operatives are ganging up on a mermaid. The Nimbi try to breathbend her, the mermaid begging them to stop, so Asigan attacks the Nimbi and questions their actions. They accuse the mermaid, Aras of being an enemy, but she explains that she wanted to join the Nimbi and be free of the DNKG’s control. Asigan persuades them to take the mermaid to Ibsej, the Nimbi leader, and -SA gets dressed as they accompany her. Ibsej is reluctant to accept a mermaid into their ranks, and that their conflict with Anaeco dates back to—“Yeah yeah, nobody cares,” Allebmoog says rudely. “Y’know, some of those merfolk prolly don’t even know why you’re fighting, and some of them just don’t wanna anymore.” Considering this, Ibsej decides to let Aras stay in Aipyks. Asigan thinks that, if more merkids want to switch sides, it could lead to peace between the races and another alliance. The -SA girls travel down to Anaeco in a submarine, attacking several merkid treehouses. Asigan uses her waterbending to prevail, Anaigrom can shoot gas bubbles underwater, Allebmoog is good at underwater combat, while Xedni shoots torpedoes from the sub. They question the merkids afterward, confirming some of them wish to align with the Nimbi and bring more to Aipyks. Over the course of a few days, they show no hostility and seem to befriend the Nimbi quite well. Allebmoog comments that this is why people should look to the future more often. They agree with her, happy to see the two races getting along, and Asigan is delighted to contribute to such change. Just then, they hear a scream from a hallway, and rush to find, to their horror, Ibsej bleeding on the floor. She is still alive and gasping, so a healer works to fix her, and Xedni barely sees the tail of a merkid go around the corner. They try to chase, but the culprit has evaded their vision. All the merkids are immediately put under lockdown, thinking none can be trusted. The sector is in the cafeteria, upset by the event. Anaigrom leaves to use the restroom, and she walks by a Nimbi boy who gives off a rather fishy smell. Thanks to her bending, she can pick up a trail of the boy’s scent, following it back to a dumpster, where she looks in and finds a tail fin sticking out. She grabs it and pulls out the hollow, fake tail of a merkid. She calls her team and says she thinks the merpeople were framed, and she retraces the scent back to the suspicious Nimbi. The four girls corner and question him, but he strikes with lightningbending to weaken them. Asigan dodges his attack and molds water in the air to attract and catch his lightning, afterwards splashing it over the Nimbi to stun him, followed by Water Whips to KO him. The girls explain to Ibsej and the others about their findings. Ibsej tries to confirm the truth by making the traitor hold a rock, putting a hand to that rock as well. When she asks, “Were you the one who stabbed me?” the boy replies, “No, it was a merkid!” But with her Seismic Sense, Ibsej confirms he is lying and has him handcuffed. The Nimbi reveals that he never trusted the merkids at all, but no one would listen, so he thought the only way to expose their falseness was to frame them. Alas, Ibsej had already used her Lie Detection on the merkids as well and knew they truly wanted peace. She preferred to keep her ability a secret in case something like this happened, but didn’t expect one of her own operatives to attempt something like this. The merkids are set free, and Ibsej extends her thanks to Asigan’s team for their part in this. Asigan is tired of playing Peacemaker for now, bidding farewell as the team returns home. Meeting Their Matches Note: They meet their matches on a later date than the other pairs. Nagisa Shiota/Asigan Atoihs – Nagisa quickly calls their meeting short, as he’s too disturbed with seeing himself as a girl. Index/Xedni – Index is proud of her Negative for sticking to her diet. Xedni wants to know what games they play, and she is introduced to Splatoon. Xedni realizes, “Holy crap, where has this been all my life?” Morgiana/Anaigrom – As soon as Anai sees her Positive’s limited attire, she tries on an array of dresses, which Morgiana takes a liking to. When Anai then shows her a collection of fantastic footwear, Morg says, “You had me and you lost me.” Goombella/Allebmoog – Goombella tries to teach Alleb about all her favorite stories and how they connect to history, but Alleb finds them all uninteresting. Goombella grows increasingly irritated, saying not only can these stories touch her heart, they can also help her with lots of life experience. Alleb decides to go into the topic of movie stars and their life experiences, and Goombella immediately becomes bored. Part 3: The Great Veggie Heist Click "The Great Veggie Heist" to read the session. Part 4: The Thirteen Darknesses...less Click "The Thirteen Darknesses...less" to read the session. Part 5: Off The Way Click "Off The Way" to read the session. Part 6: Vs. the Under Army Click "Vs. the Under Army" to read the session. Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gameverse Discussion Category:Character Intros Category:Negaverse Stories